Guitar Hero: Nightfall in Minuete
by The System is Down
Summary: The struggle between light and dark is as old as time itself. The forces of Nocturne have won the war against the nation of Minuete, and it's up to four youths to save their country. please review, T for violence and such, might change later, PROLOGUE UP
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE:

They say that night can be a time of calm, a time of peace, when the world grinds to a halt and lets everything else catch up. But the people of Minuete know better. They know just what the terrors of night are, and what they can do. The people know that night is a time of pain, a time of suffering, a time when the world becomes indifferent to the cries and pleas of men. Old men die, young men become lost, and infinite darkness coats the land in a thick shroud, hiding its crimes to an oblivious world. However, just as they know that night is to be feared, they too know that it need not be feared as long as the promise of the returning day is kept. As long as the sun warms the land once again, the people know they are safe within the arms of light and beauty.

There is a legend passed down throughout the ages that tell of renewed struggles between light and darkness. It tells of the forces of Nocturne, the land of darkness, rallying and confronting the forces of Minuete, the land of light, in a terrible and one-sided battle. It tells of the bloody victory of Nocturne and the overthrow of the Minuetian throne. It tells of the tortures the people of light met at the hands of the creatures of darkness. It also tells of a band of talented youths forming and battling the demons back into the abyss they came from with the powers of sound and magic. This is their story…


	2. Chapter 1: Intro

I am so incredibly sorry that I got this up a lot later than I thought I would. I had a whole school application process to go through, and then I caught the flu and I've been sick for a couple weeks, so I haven't exactly had a lot of time to work on it. But the first part's DONE!!!!!!!!!!

So about the story, I came up with this idea after seeing a trailer for the soon to be released video game _Brütal Legend_. Anyway, I've decided to name all chapters, people, locations, creatures, and notable objects using musical terminology. And now the legal shit:

_All characters are OCs, so I own all of them, as do I own the Minuete universe. I do not own the Guitar Hero franchise nor do I own the rights to any unoriginal songs used (unoriginal songs will be marked with a * and noted at the end of the chapter). Any similarities between either real world characters and situations or those of my fellow writers on this site are purely coincidental, unless noted otherwise._

Ok, now that all of that is out of the way, enjoy the story.

CHAPTER 1: INTRO

"Sire, I think you need to take a look outside."

"Why, Sir Eroico?"

"Because we have a problem."

King Minuete looked blankly at his second-in-command before stepping to the window. Looking outside, he said simply, "Shit."

Outside the castle gates were thousands and thousands of enemy troops, the crowd stretching as far as the eye could see, and easily farther in all directions.

"I have one question. How did the entire army of Nocturne get here and set up camp without anyone in the castle noticing until a few minutes ago?" said the King to the room in general. Sir Eroico stepped forward.

"Sir, we believe that they used mass teleportation spells in order to take us by surprise."

"A clever maneuver. I should have known Admiral Bellicoso had a trick or two up his sleeves. Are they sending a negotiator?"

"Yes, he is on his way and should arrive shortly. What are your orders regarding our troops?"

"Order them to assume defensive positions and to prepare for hasty retreat. There is no way in hell we can win against these numbers."

"As you wish your majesty," stated Sir Eroico as he left to give the orders.

King Minuete slumped into his throne and sighed, "Bellicoso, you bastard."

Just then the guard outside the door came in and said, "Your majesty, the Notturno negotiator to see you."

"Send him in," replied the King.

A heavyset, muscular giant of a man marched into the room flanked by two men of similar build but smaller stature. All three were covered in the distinctive tattoos that marked a resident of the land of Nocturne. The large one in the middle cracked an obviously fake smile and said, "Hello your majesty."

King Minuete mirrored the smile and said, "Hello. I trust you are here under a white flag to negotiate a treaty?"

The man's smile faded and he gruffly said, "There will be no treaty. My orders were clear. You are to immediately abdicate your throne to the Kingdom of Nocturne, or we will take from you by force. You are to give me your reply immediately."

The King, donning a mask of mock interest, said, "Interesting terms. What exactly will happen if I refuse to them?"

The man's smile immediately returned and he said threateningly, "If you refuse, your country will burn, and your people will be slaughtered."

The King shot out of his chair. "Shadowlord Espirando would never condone such horrible actions!"

"Shadowlord Espirando is dead. The Great Bellicoso holds the throne now, and his second-in-command, Admiral Freddo, leads this army in his glorious name."

"Well, you tell Admiral Freddo that Minuete will never surrender!"

"That is an incredibly foolish maneuver, though I would expect it from someone as feeble-minded as-" the man cut off, as a large sword protruded from his chest.

"You will not speak to the King in such a tone," said Sir Eroico coldly as he pulled his bloodied sword from the back of the Notturno man.

"That was unnecessary, but appropriate, Sir Eroico," remarked the King as if nothing extraordinary had happened.

"Yes, my lord. I have a question, my lord."

"You may ask it."

"What are we to do with them?" Sir Eroico gestured with his sword to the remaining two men, and they immediately shrank back against the opposing wall.

"That is an excellent question, Sir Eroico. What _are _we to do with them?" pondered the King. After a minute of deep thought, the King pointed to the man on the right and said, "You there! What is your rank?"

"I am an Imperioso," stuttered the man, cowering in fear, "as is my comrade. The man you killed was a Capriccioso, and our platoon captain."

"Tell your _Admiral_, that we, the people of Minuete, wholly reject the terms of your so-called treaty."

"You do not know the power with which you meddle," spluttered the man, failing in his attempt to put any threat behind it. "Our army will leave your castle in ruins."

"Ruins can be rebuilt easily. The pride of a country cannot be rebuilt so easily. Now leave. Or should I ask Sir Eroico to make you leave?" Sir Eroico smiled mischievously as he stepped forward. The two men immediately turned and ran from the chamber.

"Sir Eroico?"

"Yes, my lord?"

The King walked idly back to the window. Looking out upon the horde of night camped in his front yard, he said quietly, "Tell the troops to ready themselves."

"It shall be done, my lord."

Sir Eroico quickly exited the room. The King turned back to the window and muttered to himself, "You want a fight, Bellicoso? Well you've got one."

END CHAPTER 1

This was fun. You know, except for all the shit that happened in the process of writing it. Rate and/or Review (I prefer reviews, you can't get advice from a rating). But remember: Flames are for cooking. Flames are for warming a house. Flames are not for reviewing stories. Thank you.


End file.
